With Goku's Help
by Profiterole
Summary: Yaoi warning. Gojyo x Hakkai. Gojyo and Hakkai ponder on their relationship and Goku tries to help them.


Disclaimer: I don't own Saiyuki, it belongs to the great Minekura Kazuya.  
  
Warning: This is a yaoi fanfic. If you don't like it, don't read it.  
  
Summary: Gojyo x Hakkai. Gojyo and Hakkai ponder on their relationship and Goku tries to help them.  
  
With Goku's Help.  
  
-----Gojyo's POV-----  
  
I like women. I like them because they're beautiful, because they're nice, because they're sweet. I like talking with them, kissing them, having sex with them. That stupid monk can think that I'm a hentai kappa, but, in fact, I'm above all a man, and that's why I like women. What can I do for him if he isn't interested? That isn't my problem. I don't want problems, I just want to have fun, to play cards, to drink and to be with women.  
  
Well, that was what I wanted before. But now it's different. I'm in love. Gojyo, the famous womanizer, is in love! And guess who I am in love with? One of my many one-night stands? Not at all. I love one of my companions. A guy! It's a first in my life. That's why I didn't realize it from the beginning. We were friends and we got along very well. We were quite close but, as I had saved his life, I didn't pay much attention to the link between us. But it grew stronger and stronger until, one day, it appeared to me that it wasn't just friendship. It was obvious that I was in love with Hakkai. I felt strange when I realized that I loved a man. I had always been attracted to women and had never considered anything else. But Hakkai wasn't any man. He was clever, gentle and handsome. He was Hakkai! I wasn't in love with a man, I was in love with Hakkai.  
  
But, anyway, that didn't really matter, because I couldn't tell him. First, Hakkai had been in love with a woman, Kanan, which means that he is straight. Unless he's bisexual. I guess this argument is not that valid. Look at me! Second, Hakkai still loves Kanan. And this is a problem. Kanan is dead, but he still thinks about her, especially when it's raining. Then I can see his sadness. So there's no room for me in his heart. And, if I tell him, he'll be sad not to be able to return my feelings. I don't want to make him sad, so I keep quiet and remain his best friend.  
  
-----Hakkai's POV-----  
  
I loved Kanan. I loved her with all my heart. And I still love her. Even if she's dead, how could I forget her? She was everything in my life. I hadn't had an easy childhood. But she helped me to go ahead. I felt so good with her, I wanted to spend my whole life with her. But then, the yokai took her from me and I couldn't help her. I tried, but it was too late, and she ended her own life in front of me. I wanted to die with her, I wanted to be reunited with her in the world of the dead, even if it meant Hell. I really thought I would die, but he saved me. And then, the three of them saved me again. So what could I do? I had to live for my new friends. And, little by little, I began to live also for myself.  
  
She still represents a big part of my heart. But love is infinite. Another part of my heart is now dedicated to somebody else: Gojyo. Sanzo and Goku are important to me, but it's different with Gojyo. He is the one who makes me want to keep on living. He's always there to comfort me when I'm depressed. And he makes me laugh when he fights with Goku or when he quarrels with Sanzo. Well, he is also very attractive. Appearance isn't what matters in a couple. My love for him is based on his personality, not on his looks. But, anyway, he is handsome.  
  
There is only one problem, but a major one. Gojyo is the straightest person I've ever met. Going out with a person of the same sex isn't a problem for me, but it will be for him. Gojyo loves women and he even loves talking about women. Every day, he must say the word "women" as many times as Goku says "food". That means a lot of times! So I don't have the slightest chance with him. I would have liked to tell him my feelings, but I'm sure that, if I do it, he'll act differently afterwards. When I'm down, he'll keep at a distance instead of putting his arm around my neck. I don't want to lose all the signs of our friendship. So I keep my secret.  
  
-----Sanzo's POV-----  
  
Gojyo and Hakkai are so annoying! I can't believe they aren't dating yet. They must be blind! Well, in fact, they aren't continuously blind. Whenever Gojyo sees that Hakkai isn't watching towards him, he devours him with his eyes. And vice versa, in a less lustful fashion when Hakkai does the devouring. But, of course, they never do it at the same time. So none of them seems to be aware of the other one's feelings. And I'm trapped in the middle of that! Even Goku looks at them strangely. If the baka saru has understood what's happening, whereas Gojyo and Hakkai can't figure it out, they're definitely stupid!  
  
It isn't that difficult for Goku to realize that they should be a couple. Indeed, Goku and I have been dating for three weeks now. But we didn't tell Gojyo and Hakkai about that. That's none of their business. If they want to know, they'll have to guess. In fact, I'm the one who doesn't want to display our relationship in front of everybody. Goku doesn't like secrets. But he likes pleasing me, so he keeps quiet. I mean, he keeps quiet about our relationship, because, otherwise, I think he is even more talkative than before. Or, perhaps, it's because he spends even more time with me than before. But, strangely enough, I don't find that as aggravating as I would have thought. Maybe because he kisses really, really well.  
  
Gojyo and Hakkai should try that. That's great! But I'm not going to interfere with their relationship. They have to act by themselves. And I'm not a matchmaker!  
  
-----Goku's POV-----  
  
Gojyo and Hakkai are so cute together. They would make a lovely couple. It's obvious that they're in love. But they don't seem to realize it. I don't understand why, because they spend a lot of time together. Gojyo comforts Hakkai when he's depressed and Hakkai defends Gojyo when Sanzo is angry at him. And they always seem to be on the same wavelength. Anybody could see they're made for each other.  
  
On the contrary, I think nobody could see that Sanzo and I are made for each other. But we are. And, I can't believe it, Sanzo is nice with me. Well, not always, but most of the time. And I love it when he's kissing me, or just hugging me. He makes me feel high. It's a pity he doesn't want to reveal our relationship. I'd like to tell the whole world how happy I am. And I wish Gojyo and Hakkai could know the same happiness.  
  
Hey! Wait a minute! I've got an idea to help them. I've got to do something for them, even if Sanzo's gonna kill me. It's just a manner of speaking. I know he would never kill me. He's gonna bang me on the head with his fan. But I don't care. In fact, I just whine for fun, it's never painful. And I kind of enjoy it, because that means Sanzo's attention is focused on me. I like it when Sanzo pays attention to me, even in such a bad way. What I hate is when he ignores me, or when he rejects me. That is painful. So I'm going to help Gojyo and Hakkai.  
  
-----Normal POV-----  
  
They entered the inn. The innkeeper smiled at them: "Good evening, gentlemen. Welcome to "The Holy Churn"! Our inn was created 70 years ago and is famous for ...".  
  
"Shut up!", Sanzo snapped, "We don't care about your bloody inn. We want to eat and sleep. Give us four bedrooms."  
  
The innkeeper looked worriedly at the crazy man and wondered if it was good for the peaceful reputation of his business to accommodate these four guys and their animal. Was it a dragon?!  
  
Fortunately, Hakkai settled the problem with his cheerful tone: "Please, excuse my friend, we've had a hard day! Can we eat here and can we have four bedrooms, please?".  
  
The innkeeper looked somewhat reassured and said: "Of course, you can dine here, but I have only two rooms left."  
  
"Thank you very much. We'll make do with that.", answered Hakkai.  
  
They proceeded to the dining room and Sanzo commented: "Goku will come with me. You share the other room.".  
  
Goku beamed at Sanzo. Hakkai and Gojyo looked surprised. Usually, when there was more than one room left, Sanzo slept alone. But he had allowed Goku to sleep in his bedroom for a month. That wasn't like Sanzo. What was he up to?  
  
The inn's food was delicious and they made the most of it, especially Goku. Afterwards, Sanzo left to buy cigarettes and Goku thought it was time to act. He had wondered what he could do and wasn't sure of his idea. After all, everything had gone smooth with Sanzo. He had thought of talking separately with Gojyo and Hakkai, but he wouldn't have known what to say. So he had decided to confront them with the truth. Then, he would just have to leave them alone and they would talk and sort it out. Or so he hoped.  
  
Goku summoned up his courage and declared: "Sanzo and I are a couple.". His friends' jaws dropped. But they didn't have time to think about it before Goku added: "I think you two should do the same.".  
  
Bang! Bang! Bang! Sanzo's fan had hit his goal. "Baka saru! Stop talking nonsense! It's late for kids, you should be sleeping." And Sanzo dragged Goku towards their bedroom, where he scolded him until he got bored. Then he kissed the boy, because that was far more interesting and, after all, he didn't care about Gojyo and Hakkai when he was with Goku.  
  
Meanwhile, Gojyo and Hakkai had gone to their bedroom, keeping silent. Both of them were lost in thought. Gojyo was astonished that the stupid monkey had understood his feelings. Or perhaps he had just been overenthusiastic, because of his relationship with Sanzo. Indeed, nothing showed Hakkai felt the same. Why did Goku think they should be a couple? Gojyo hoped the idea wouldn't disturb Hakkai too much, he looked thoughtful.  
  
In fact, Hakkai was wondering what Gojyo was thinking of all that. He didn't look shocked. And why had Goku said that? Had he seen something about Gojyo that Hakkai had missed? After all, he seemed to have understood Hakkai's feelings. Hakkai wanted to know, but it wasn't that easy. "Gojyo, ..., about what Goku said, ...".  
  
Gojyo didn't like to see Hakkai that disturbed, so he decided to reassure him: "Oh, don't worry, the monkey always has weird ideas!".  
  
Hakkai smiled sadly and answered: "Yes, he has. But, anyway, I'm happy he and Sanzo are boyfriends."  
  
"So am I. But that was a hell of a surprise! Well, that explains Sanzo's behaviour. He was a little nicer lately. Except with that poor innkeeper."  
  
"Being in love always makes you nicer.", Hakkai said, with a wistful tone.  
  
Gojyo imagined he was thinking about Kanan. He sat next to his friend and put his hand on Hakkai's shoulder. Hakkai didn't say anything and put his own hand on Gojyo's, as if to thank him for his support. They stayed like that for a moment, enjoying skin contact.  
  
Then Hakkai decided to express his true feelings to Gojyo: "Gojyo, you know, ..., what Goku added, ...".  
  
Seeing Hakkai's insistence, Gojyo thought that Hakkai had guessed his feelings and wanted him to be honest. So he admitted: "He was right.".  
  
"Really?", Hakkai smiled. Even if he thought it was impossible, he had hoped Gojyo returned his feelings. But he needed to be sure.  
  
"Really.", Gojyo confirmed. Then Hakkai's smile made him think that, maybe, Hakkai was feeling the same. So he dared to say: "Hakkai, I love you.".  
  
And Hakkai echoed: "I love you too, Gojyo.".  
  
Both men felt overcome with relief and joy. Gojyo leaned towards Hakkai, but he stopped, still feeling some uncertainty. So Hakkai put his hand behind Gojyo's head. Their faces got closer and they kissed passionately. They had been waiting for this moment for so long, but it was definitely worth it.  
  
The end.  
  
Thanks for reading this story. I hope you liked it. Please, leave me a review.  
  
If you want to know what happened between Sanzo and Goku, you can read my fanfic "In The Forest".  
  
I've read several Sanzo x Goku fanfics in which Gojyo x Hakkai are already a couple. I agree with the concept, but I wanted to try something else. Indeed, I think Sanzo and Goku have a passionate relationship, whereas Gojyo and Hakkai's relationship looks like a deep friendship. That's why they may be afraid of making the first move. So what do you think of my idea? 


End file.
